I Know This Hurts It Was Meant To
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 13. Everything the title says. The end is near. Number 13 in While He Was Away Series.


He had left her standing there letting herself think whatever she might about

"I wish I could say I'm sorry but I can't" because in all truth he really couldn't.

He was getting fed up to his ears with all of this, coming from a man who had patience out the wazoo that was definitely something. Why it was going so pain stakingly slow he really didn't have a clue, and it was almost over the end so close he could see it.

The words he really shouldn't have uttered if he meant for them to be caught together in something that was very compromising and the phrase 'It's not what it looks like' couldn't come into play because it would be exactly what it was to be. The problem as in any well thought out plan was opportunity.

Meeting in the locker room was getting just a tad old and overplayed, how many frickin times could they be in there and not get caught? It was just over and done with. He might have opportunity within his reach, his car had been called in for service meaning he had to cab it back and forth to work, he could always ask her and plan it so Grissom would come out at the precise moment, but that was tricky planning and not guaranteed to work.

Why couldn't this all be over and done with, he was done trying to get revenge he was done with everything. _Almost there _the inner voice that had been coaching him from the beginning told him. How long could he be almost there before he was actually there?

Walking around aimlessly trying to clear his head he happen to overhear Nick talking on his cell, given the time of morning it was more than likely Katie, it was almost quitting time.

"Give me forty minutes and I should be outside" did that mean Nick didn't have a vehicle or was he meeting her for breakfast before she took off for work?

"Hey Nick" the man in question turned around and told the person on the line to hang on a minute.

"Yes Greg?"

"Is that Katie on the phone?"

"Yes Greg"

"I couldn't help but overhear you saying you'll meet her in forty minutes"  
"Her car is getting fixed so she has my truck"

"Do you think I could bum a ride off you, I'd be willing to pay but my cars being serviced"

"I don't think that will be a problem"

"Okay forty minutes right?"

"Yep"

"Alright I'll see you then" and he walked off leaving the two love birds to finish the conversation in private.

"Greg could we talk?" Sara found him twenty minutes later with his head against his locker, eyes closed what he was doing was really anyone's guess cause his brain had shut off and he wasn't sleeping- at least he didn't think so.

"Can we make it quick, I gotta meet Nick in twenty minutes"

"Another game?" she asked sarcasicly

"No my car's being serviced, I asked him for a ride"

"You could have asked me" she said genuinely

"With out little predicament I didn't want to"

"That's actually what it's about"

"You've got twenty minutes starting talking" he motioned her towards the bench that he straddled and waited for her to sit down legs firmly together, hands clasped.

"I just don't understand something's one minute you're all hot and heavy and the next your mean and bitter"

"Well okay picture it this way, think of me in your position that my girlfriend went away for four weeks, and in the meantime I got with you, once the four weeks were up could you picture me touching, kissing and being inside of her while I would be doing the same thing to you?" she looked down at her hands

"No I guess not"

"Exactly, I know it was mean and heartless to ask you to choose but I thought what we had going was great but I would not be with you if you continued to be with Grissom" wow he should win a Oscar with the way he was acting sincere.

"So you're saying if I'm still with Grissom, you want nothing to do with me"

"Basically"

"You really are something"

"Why do you say that?"

"Most guys would jump at the chance to start an affair but not you, I respect you for that"

"But not enough to break off the relationship you have with Grissom for me" he nodded getting up off the bench, her twenty minutes were about up. She continued to look down at her hands.

"That's what I thought" he once again left her in there to ponder over the idea, because it did seem like it he wasn't done pleading his case, he would make her change her mind, get them caught and dump her all. Cruel but he was past the point of caring.

Walking out from the locker room and on his way to the front he runs into the very person that he's about to meet.

"Where have you been?" Nick asks

"Just got a little distracted. Believe something I'm not about to let happen again"

"Can I hold you to that?"

"This distraction definitely" the two walked out to the front leaving Sara standing behind them, speechless or the fact no one was here to talk to was still undecided. Hearing Greg's confession had hurt her more than she was willing to admit. Not many got under her skin the way he did.

Grissom's words behind her scared her but not enough to scream out loud

"You ready to go home?"

"Griss, there's something I need to talk to you about" she said as they headed towards the door.

* * *

A/N: Okay so leaving it there again – semi cliffhanger if you will. Wow it has been a while since I posted a story for this series. Thanks to remoob1513 for the brief dialogue at the end between Nick and Greg with my own little twist to it. Must I be mocked with the constant reminder that I dont own CSI or anything to do with it? 


End file.
